Luminous Mysteries
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: Lunar Relic was a normal unicorn and researcher for Canterlot's Library. That all changes when he receives a letter from Princess Celestia asking him to move from Canterlot to Ponyville. He soon becomes caught in the middle of a conflict with Equestria's fate riding on him coming to terms with his dark past in order to help expel an evil even more ancient than Celestia herself...
1. Chapter I: The Move

**Prologue**

 _If you are here to read a tragic and sad story you should keep looking. If you want an action packed story well…you'll find some action but it will fall short of being 'packed'. If you wish to read a story about deception, trickery and a new start then this story is for you._

 _Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lunar Relic. I am a researcher who lives in Canterlot. I focus on the study of Equestria's history as well as magic and its' application and history. As for me I am a maroon unicorn with a black mane with red streaks. My cutie mark consist of a moon and a book in front of it. The story you are about to read captures my move to Ponyville, the deception we all fell for and life following onward. If you are interested then by all means read on however if that does not appeal to you then I advise you to stop right there, go back and find another story to read. If you are still here I will bother you no longer, let the story begin…_

 **Chapter 1: The Move**

Lunar Relic was walking back to his shop with some quills, ink and scrolls in tow. It was early and he didn't open shop for another hour or so. During this time he went and grabbed some supplies he was low on. As he reached the front door he saw Prince Blueblood standing there. A little surprised he approaches the pony. "To what do I owe the honor Prince Blueblood?" he asks in a clear and firm tone.

"Oh are you the owner of this shop?" the white pony asks, Lunar nods in response. "Well I need something fixed. A vase that was broken during a dinner party."

"I see." Lunar nods opening the door. "Come in then." The maroon unicorn walks in behind a counter and sets his bag down as Blueblood puts the shards of the vase on the counter. Lunar examines them for a minute. "Hmm… alright for a midsized vase the cost is 25 bits for a full restoration."

"25? For something like this? But this vase is worth easily 10 times that!" Blueblood says surprised. Handing the unicorn the money.

"I can tell." Lunar agrees "But my rates are firm and cheap so anypony can make use of my service. Now then." He looks at the shards of the vase and they glow before reshaping the vase and with a flash the vase was good as new. "There you go. Good as new."

"Wow thank you sir." Blueblood says "I don't believe I got your name."

"It's Lunar Relic." The unicorn answers with a dip of his head.

"Thank you Lunar Relic." Blueblood repeats this time with his name.

"Glad I could be of service." Lunar Relic smiles as Blueblood turns and leaves. Lunar then puts the bits where he keeps the rest of his stores income as he takes a rag and stars cleaning the countertop. While doing so he hears the bell of his door ring and he looks up to see a real surprise Princess Luna! "Oh Princess Luna to what do I owe the honor?" He asks bowing as the princess of the night walks up to him.

"you are Lunar Relic?" she asks looking at him. When he nods she hands him a letter "We wish to see it done post haste." She says leaving the shop. Lunar was spaced out trying to figure out why Princess Luna delivered him a letter. He looks at the letter and notices the envelope was blank there was no sender. Normally this meant that there was something special that the Canterlot Archives or Library needed him to do! Excited it must be a new research expedition he was chosen for he opens the letter and inside was a letter and a train ticket! Lunar reads the letter

' _Dear Lunar Relic,_

 _Due to some recent events around Equestria it is of my request that you move to Ponyville. I have heard of your skill in magic and in researching the ancient ruins and parts of Equestria. Which is why I have personally had Princess Luna deliver the letter. I would have done it myself but today has been far too busy already and I have other things I must do. As you know Princess Twilight lives in Ponyville and runs the new library there. I would request you move shop there. This way you are in a centralized location so that when we need you to go somewhere you can get there easily and efficiently._

 _Finally, as a personal request I would like you to take the open position as a librarian for Twilight. She has her assistant overworked and I want to take some pressure off of both him and Princess Twilight. When you arrive in Ponyville please read the remainder of this letter. However if you don't wish to I understand as this is ultimately up to you._

 _Regards,_

 _Princess Celestia'_

Lunar sat there holding the letter for a second trying to let everything sink in. So many questions had begun to go through his mind. Such as; why did Princess Celestia contact him? Why does she need him for something like this? Is this for real? Lunar took a minute to regain his composure before looking at his shop and sighing. There were so many fond memories here for him. From the time Derpy accidentally broke about 60 pots and he had to spend a few days repairing them all. To when he helped fix a guards spear to prevent an earful from Shining Armor. Lunar looks around one last time before using a magic spell of his that was costly but for this purpose well worth it. With a bright flash everything he had was in a box. He grabbed the wagon he had purchased a few years ago and heads for the train station. Lunar was still unsure why it was so urgent that Celestia was sending him to Ponyville.

Lunar had never been a famous pony nor was his research too well known. He couldn't help it something didn't feel right. There was something that he wasn't being told. Lunar looks at the train as it pulls up before handing the conductor his ticket and walking on. Lunar finds a place to sit and does so.

He finds a seat where he was alone. At least until a white mare walks up to him. "If this seat isn't taken may I sit here?" she asks. Lunar looks up to see Rarity. Though he did not know her personally he had seen her around Canterlot before. Not to mention she had a store in Canterlot now.

"By all means." Lunar says offering her a seat. "You're Rarity right?"

"Why yes I am. How did you know?" she asks

"I've heard of you." Lunar says "I've had ponies come to my shop to get a rip I a dress made by you mended. They speak high praise of you."

"Oh! That is so sweet. But I didn't picture you for a talor. You're awful…big for that." Rarity replies.

"I am not." Lunar smiles, "I am actually a researcher. I focus on the history of Equestria, I also study magic and its' application and forms. "I run a repair shop on the side. I've a spell that allows me to repair anything."

"Ooo you and Twilight would get along perfectly!" Rarity says "You're like two peas in a pod!"

"I don't know. After all she is a princess." Lunar says as the train starts to move. The second after it leaves the outskirts of Canterlot Rarity taps him. "Oh sorry did you say something?"

"I asked if you're sure she wouldn't get along with you." Rarity asks.

"I don't" Lunar answers "However I am going to be too busy moving into my new home to do much for some time."

"I understand." Rarity says. "But why are you moving to Ponyville? It's far better up here in Canterlot!"

"I…" Lunar thought for a second, he couldn't tell anypony about his orders. "I am not a big fan of living in the big city. So I decide to move to Ponyville it's not too big, not too small and it's quiet. It's the perfect town for me. But if you don't mind what is it you are doing out here?"

"I was in town for a fashion thing." Rarity replies.

"Oh yes I remember a customer talking about that." Lunar nods

"You should let me make you an outfit sometime Lunar Relic." Rarity insists.

"We'll see the nature of my work might make it a little impractical." Lunar detests.

"Oh?" Rarity asks.

"Well, I am researcher on the history of Equestria so that has some…interesting complications. I have to go on research expeditions from time to time. Sometimes I do it out of my own choice other times I am sent by the request of the Canterlot Library." Lunar explains.

"Oh then you and Celestia must be in touch." Rarity says . "You must be a regular at Canterlot Castle then."

"Nope." Lunar chuckles "I have been asked that before. No Celestia doesn't send me on the adventures. It's the Library who sends me out."

"Well that is an absolute shame. You should at least get some recognition for doing all that work." Rarity scoffs in disbelief.

"Please Rarity you're being too generous, I don't do that much. Go into some old ruin or temple, navigate some traps on the occasion, grab a souvenir or two, come back do some research on said souvenirs and write a report. Besides the one's I am assigned are few and in between. That's why I run the shop of mine." Lunar answers. Not long after the train stops and the two get up.

"Well it was great meeting you Lunar Relic." Rarity says.

"Same here Rarity and please call me Lunar." The unicorn replies as the two exit the train. Soon after Lunar looks at the paper that was given to him by Luna and reads the next part of the letter.

' _Now that you are in Ponyville and settled Lunar you must have no end of questions as to why I have had all of this done to you. The truth is not only what I told you but also I need a pony I feel I can trust with certain tasks. These would be normally things I'd have given Twilight but she is much more occupied than I thought._

 _So I made the only choice I saw reasonable and elect a new pony to undertake these responsibilities. I looked at a lot of possible candidates for this duty and you stood out. I know about your magical talent and your secret spell. I have gathered your records from the Archive and I am certain you are the perfect pony for this job. I will be coming in person the day after your arrival to ensure you are settled and introduce you to some special ponies. Please find the building I have obtained for you and make yourself at home._

 _Once again,_

 _Princess Celestia'_

Lunar looks at the letter slightly shocked as he follows the instructions. He goes to town hall. Upon entering Mayor Mare looks at him. "You must be Lunar Relic?" she asks.

"Correct, I am here to obtain the keys for the building I was told was reserved for me." Lunar answers.

"Oh yes." She answers "Give me a second." She informs him searching some storage cabinets. "You know I was surprised when Celestia told me of a new pony arriving in Ponyville upon her request. At first I thought it was going to be a Royal Guard member but you don't look like one to me."

"I am a researcher." Lunar answers "Equestrian History and magical arts."

"Oh why isn't that great?" she smiles handing him a key. "Here you are Lunar."

"Thank you." Lunar nods kindly taking the key from her.

Evening was beginning to paint the skies an elegant orange and red as the sun was setting. Lunar realizing it would be dark soon heads to his new home and shop. He unlocks the door and looks around. It was the perfect size. A two floor building. A shop set up with a large back room on the base level and upstairs a three bedroom and two bathroom home. A little large for his tastes and some new furnishings would be required for the two open rooms but otherwise everything looked perfect. Lunar using his magic casts one more rather tolling spell and all of the furnishings and other items he had packed were now out and his stores stock fully arranged like it was back in Canterlot.

Finally pleased he heads up to the master bedroom where his personal furniture and items were neatly placed as well as his prized book collection of Daring Do and his own personal works. Walking outside he places the sign from his Canterlot shop which was a simple wooden sign designed to be rustic which goes with the theme of his shop. Tomorrow he would be ready to begin his life in Ponyville.

 **To be continued**

 **Up Next: Chapter II (2): Lunar's first morning in Ponyville, Celestia arrives in Ponyville and introduces Lunar to the special ponies she had promised. A mysterious pony steals a powerful item from Lunars Shop…**


	2. Chapter II: First Day, New Friends

**Chapter II: The First Day, New friends**

Lunar takes one last look at the shop before heading to his room. He set's an alarm on his clock for 5:30 AM the next morning. After ensuring he was pleased with the arrangement of the room he climbed into the soft bed as the moon finally rose above the horizon. Lunar thought about what Celestia wanted with him as he slowly drifted off into sleep.

This night Lunar dreamed… He found himself in the streets Canterlot once more. He began to walk the streets and wave to some of the ponies as he walked by. Lunar after some time stops at the café he would go to all the time. "Can I get my usual?" he asks.

"Of course." The barista smiles "Will that be with or without love?"

"Uh excuse me?" Lunar asks. "Love?"

"Of course." She chuckles looking at him with a sinister look "All the changelings love it!" she chuckles as a puff of green fire encases her as he changes into a changeling. Startled Lunar turns to run as he does so pony, by pony each become changelings. Soon Lunar bumps into an large white pony. Looking up he sees it was Celestia.

"Oh Celestia!" he inhales relieved…but that was until she suddenly changed into…Queen Chrysalis. "No…" he gasps.

"Why did you betray us Lunar?" She asks, "After we raised you up as a filly?"

"You used me!" Lunar screams back. "You took me in after my parents tossed me out! You acted like you truly loved me only so that it could feed your lust for power! I am not like you! I am not one of your filthy obedient changelings! I am a proud unicorn and I wasn't going to let you use me my whole life! When Princess Celestia expelled you and your filthy people I was glad that I no longer had to worry about you."

"Is that what you really think?" She asks

"Shut up!" Lunar yells blasting a magic attack at Chrysalis but the changeling queen just warps around it.

"Search your heart Lunar Relic…you know it's not true!" he chuckles.

"NO!" Lunar screams before suddenly waking up in his bed. Next to him his alarm clock starts going off. "It was only a dream…" Lunar sighs thinking about it. "Why does that all haunt me?" Lunar ass himself turning the alarm off and getting out of bed.

Lunar cleans up quickly and head downstairs to await the Princess' arrival. Lunar knew that Celestia would be early and guess she'd be there around 7:00 AM so he opened up shop. However the thought of the Princess brought a question to the scholars mind. "Celestia said she had done research on him, did that mean that she knew he had been raised by changelings as a tool or weapon?" he thought. Then he shook his head. "No…I was a foolish child back then surely now it means nothing. I rebelled against her…then fled to Canterlot." He says to himself.

Afraid he was going to get caught up in that Lunar opens a partially filled scroll. Quickly he grabs his ink and quill and continues to write. On the scroll was the last notes of a report he was working on for Canterlot. Suddenly he looks up and noticed that it was 7:00! He had been working on the report so hard he was focused solely on the paper! Now Lunar could hear Celestia's Chariot. Quickly he puts his items away and stands tall looking at Celestia as she walks into his shop. "Good morning Princess Celestia." He greets her with a bow before standing up right again.

"Good morning Lunar Relic." She greets him back, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I read a lot of your work while conducting my evaluation of you. I am quite surprised with some of your findings."

"Thank you Princess." Lunar acknowledges. "However I know you are not here for small talk."

"Down to business huh?" Celestia smiles "Very well please come." She requests opening the door and walking outside. Lunar follows close behind. "As you know from my letter, Princess Twilight needs a new Librarian in the new Ponyville Library. However I have asked you to come here for your specific skill set."

"What do you mean?" Lunar asks the Princess. "I am no different from any other pony."

"True however you excel at Equestrian history with relics and other things of our ancient times. You also have great magic prowess meaning you and Twilight should get along well."

"I get that Princes but why is it that you want me to meet Twilight? I know you have no casual means. There I know there I more to you than that. What's the real reason I am here?" Lunar asks "Also why me? I know there are other members of the Canterlot Library that would work better with her than I. One's that she might know personally. I am a complete stranger to her."

"I never thought you were this insightful…" Celestia replies before dropping her voice to a tone overflowing with a serious nature. "The truth is some of your fellow researchers that you mentioned stumbled upon a discovery that might pinpoint where the Changelings have been hiding."

"What do you mean?" Lunar asks "Chrysalis and the Changelings have been sent off to who knows where!"

"We thought the same thing for a while. However we soon discovered that our efforts back at Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding were in vain. They have returned and we know nothing on how or when they did."

"What does that have to do with me?" Lunar asks again. Evermore curious, scared too. If Queen Chrysalis does resurface she might find some way to reach him. Use him again like she did when he was young. Then what could he do? If Celestia found out…

"Lunar I know of your history with Chrysalis…" Celestia sighs. "She took you in as a young filly after your parents abandoned you for being a unicorn…I was upset upon learning this…Normally I would have to banish you. But this like a chance to prove yourself."

"You don't know anything your highness!" Lunar snaps. Celestia looks at him rather shocked at this sudden outburst from him. "She used me! Brainwashed me so that she could learn more about us! She made me do things all because she claimed I was in debt to her because she saved my life by raising me! When I betrayed her she vowed to get me…no matter what the cost…You act as if I wanted to help them! Do you have any idea how many times I would just breakdown because of what I had to do?"

Celestia looks at Lunar's eyes feeling bad of her accusations towards the stallion. "I am sorry." She apologizes "I had no idea." Lunar looks at her and shakes his head.

"No my apologies…I am too sensitive about that…but back to the case at hand." Lunar apologizes as well.

"Right…you see the researchers who found wherever or whatever this clue was….they went missing. Twilight has looked into it and can find no connection like it was taken. That was when I decided I needed to bring in another pony. When I stumbled upon your file I was impressed as I have already said. So Lunar Relic please l request your aid."

"I will help you Celestia on the premise that once all of this is at and end you forget all about my changeling dealings as I already have. For any future tasks you want my help in tell me upfront and do not keep things critical to the mission from me. Also keep me here in Ponyville and I promise to help you and Twilight with any task that comes our way in the future. If you need me that is." Lunar replies looking at the Princess who nods.

"Thank you and I will be sure these conditions are met. But please before you get working we should get you and Princess Twilight introduced." Celestia agrees opening the door. Lunar nods and follows her as she exits the building. The two walk down the street until the reach Sugar Cube Corner. Which was about two buildings from Lunars Shop. They then continue to the large crystal like tree where Princess Twilight called home.

When the two reached the large castle or palace Lunar wasn't quite sure what to call it. Celestia knocks and Spike the small baby dragon opens the door. This caught Lunar's attention. He had never seen a dragon smaller than a few buildings before. Looking upon the small dragon was incredible.

"Oh Princess Celestia!" Spike exclaims bowing right as Twilight walks by.

"Who is it Spike?" She asks before looking to Princess Celestia. "Oh! Princess!" she exclaims "You're here!"

Twilight invites her in and looks at Lunar wondering who he was. Before she could say anything Celestia speaks. "Princess Twilight he is with me." She introduces her to him as he bows. "He is the pony I mentioned who will be taking the librarian position here in the Palace of Friendship."

"Oh why it is so good to meet you." Twilight says letting Lunar in. "I am Twilight Sparkle. It's good to meet you."

"I am Lunar Relic." Lunar greets her. Twilight then looks a little surprised.

"You mean the Lunar Relic who wrote the book on the lost scrolls of Star-Swirl the Bearded?" she asks.

"I am surprised you have heard of me." Lunar says with a slight blush of embarrassment. "I don't have much of a reputation.

"I love anything related to Star-Swirl and I loved the book. I am surprise you found out so much." Twilight replies.

"Thank you Princess Twilight it means a lot." Lunar smiles. He felt overjoyed that Princess Twilight Sparkle had read one of his few published works!

"So will you be able to get along with Lunar Relic?" Celestia asks.

"I am the Princess of Friendship. I don't think we will have any problems." Twilight answers.

"That is good I will leave him to you." Celestia says taking her leave. Twilight then waves with Lunar as Celestia left.

"You have pretty good timing. I was in a meeting with my friends. Now you can meet them!" Twilight cheers leading Lunar into the meeting room.

"Who's this Twi?" Appejack asks, the first to notice.

"Lunar Relic?" Rarity asks shocked to see him.

"You two have met?" Fluttershy asks.

"Of course! He was the pony who I sat with on the train home!" Rarity says.

"Well girls, this is Lunar Relic he's the one that Celestia sent." Twilight introduces him.

"So I can get a break." Spike comments stretching while receiving a disapproving glare from Twilight.

"Anyway, Lunar Relic here is a researcher." Twilight adds.

"Wait, you're a researcher?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"You're rather big for a researcher." Applejack comments.

"That would be because I am a researcher who focuses in the study of Equestria through the use of artifacts and ruins. With magic as my secondary study. This means I am traveling to all kinds of locations filled with different challenges. So I need to be physically fit for it. Oh and please just call me Lunar." The maroon unicorn explains.

"It sounds dangerous…" Fluttershy says as Pinkie Pie's head slowly peer up to look at Lunar as he body soon joins it.

"I think he looks AWESOME!" she squeals. "Look at him! So mysterious..."

"Er….yes…" Lunar says kindly pushing Pinkie away.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Twilight asks.

"Of course it would be rather rude of us if we knew him but he didn't know us." Rarity says. "You already know who I am."

"Yes it is nice to see you again Rarity." Lunar acknowledges with a nod before looking at Applejack.

"Howdy, I'm Applejack. I run the farm up in Sweet Apple Acres. Glad to meet ya sugar cube." She introduces herself. Lunar then continues to Rainbow Dash.

"I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest flier in Equestria! I am the only pony to ever achieve the Sonic Rainboom!" the prismatic pegasus gloats.

"Nice to meet you." Lunar nods looking at Fluttershy.

"I'm…Fluttershy…" she says softly. Lunar could barely make it out but he nods.

"It's a pleasure Fluttershy." He says softly trying to comfort her so that she felt more confident that he would not hurt her. Then he turns to the pink earth pony who had stretched herself to him only minutes before.

"I'm Pinkie Pie I work at Sugar Cube corner where I love to bake sweets and throw parties!" she exclaims with a big smile.

"Well that is good to know." Lunar nods.

"So welcome to the family Lunar." Applejack smiles. "Any friend of Twilight or Celestia is a friend of ours."

"Thank you Applejack." The maroon unicorn smiles looking at the six. These six were his friends now. He felt glad as they were the first true friends he had ever made. Back I n Canterlot many ponies were in too much of a hurry to make small talk. Same with his colleagues. This was truly the start of a new chapter in his life. He was sure of it.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
